


Hair hair everywhere

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exorcism kit, Humor, M/M, Oikawa loses his child, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210





	

Tooru slowly walked into his bathroom. "Happy Wednesday. Time to shave!" The smile on his face disappeared as he opened the shower curtain. His weekly routine was going to be ruined. "Where's my razor..?" He whispered to himself. "Did I lend it to Iwa-chan?" Taking out his phone, he selected his best friend's name and listened to the ringing.  
"Hi." A deep, grouchy sounding voice was heard. "What do you want, shithead?"  
"Um. Did I lend you my razor? The one with no ouchies."(Oikawa has very sensitive skin. He needs a less-likely-to-cut-you razor.)  
"No. I have my own. Why? Is there extra hair stuck in it?"  
"No! Its gone! My leg hair is growing! HELP!"  
"Yeah. Leg hair grows. Just like everywhere else. Your face, your underarms, y-"  
"Don't even go there." Tooru sighed. "I know. I just hate, hate, HATE body hair. It's all itchy and gross and it gets everywhere! I don't know how you do it, Iwa-chan. Not shaving for a month. "  
"Well...I don't have time every week."  
"And that is why you have hairy legs. I have to go and look now. Maybe I left it in the public bathroom. Got to go. Love you Iwa-chan."  
"Go fuck yourself. Bye, trashykawa." He hung up.  
"Fine. I'll go look." Oikawa pouted to himself. "Just need some paper."  
20 minutes later  
"And done!" He taped the last 'missing razor' poster on a tree in a park. * _missing razor. If you happen to see an orange and pink razor laying around somewhere, please call this number._ * Then at the bottom there was an image of the object and Oikawa's number.  
"There. Now I can find it in a jiffy!" His smile stayed as he jogged home, thinking of when he'll find his precious "baby".  
~One week later~  
There was a knock on Oikawa's door. "Mmh. Who could that be? It's eight in the morning..." He slowly opened the front door and gasped. "U-Ushiwaka? Why are you here!? Evil! Satan! Where is my exorcism kit!?"  
"Why do you have an exorcism kit?"  
"Makki's cat is a spawn of Satan. He is evil. Anyway!"  
"I have your razor." Tooru jumped Ushijima. "I brought it to Shiratorizawa so we could pretend it's you."  
"I.....no..." He took the razor. "Uhm..thanks."  
"No problem. Also...you should join Shiratorizawa. Just an option." He walked away, leaving Oikawa confused.  
"I really need my exorcism kit..."


End file.
